magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Esmeralda Moore
Biografia Jaki jest cel naszej egzystencji na tym świecie? jedni mówią, że rodzimy sie bo mamy tutaj jakieś zadanie, inni z kolei traktują życie jako zabawę. A jeszcze inni... no właśnie chcą je przeżyć tak aby nie musieć patrzeć w lustro i widzieć na każdym kroku kogoś wyjątkowego. Historii ludzi kórzy pięli się po szczeblach kariery aby stać się kimś jest bardzo wiele. Każdy chciał zapisać swoją historię w chwale, ale historia o dziewczynie która była kimś i nikt, a nawet i ona sama tego nie potrafiłą zauważyć jest tak naprawdę tylko jedna. Jako narrator tej historii dobrze wam radze nie szykować sobie ani ciepłej herbaty, nie wchodzić pod miękki kocyk w nadziei na piękną historię cudownej księżniczki. Bowiem jedyne czego doświadczycie w tej historii to zakłamanie, ból, strach, i smutek. I wierzcie mi, to nie jest jedna z tych historii gdzie na końcu zawsze jest napisane "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie". No, ale zacznijmy od samego początku... Historia ta zaczyna się w Londynie w roku 1960. Stolica Angilii z główną siedzibą Królowej Angielskiej. Wyobrażcie sobie piękne uliczki, a każda z nich posiadałą swoją unikatową nazwę, strannie wypięlęgnowane latarnie oświetlały co noc chodniki. Za dnia ludzie spieszyli się w różnych kierunkach. Elegancko ubrani dżentelmenii i jeszcze piękniejsze damy. Wystarczyło przejść obok piekarni aby poczuć zapach świeżego chleba. Co rano wystawy odsłaniały się, a kościelne i szkolne dzwony budziły mieszkańców i wzywały do rozpoczęcia nowego być może lepszego dnia. W Londynie ludziom czas upływał bardzo szybko. Ścieżek w tym mieście było ze sto, i każdy wiedział którą chciał podążać.Londyn potrafiła rzucać czary na głowę tych którzy postanowili odwiedzić to miejsce, od razu dawali się wciągnąć w ten kolorowy gwar. I pomimo tego, że to miasto mogło by wydawać sie schematyczne, to każdy dzien był zupełnie inny. Dlaczego kazałam wam sobie wyobrazić to miasto? bowiem przeniesiemy się do miejsca zapomnianego przez mieszkańców. A ci którzy w nim egzystują dostali miano wyrzutków. I pomimo tego, że ich kultura była równie kolorowa co zwykły dzień przeciętnego Londyńczyka to mimo wszystko nie mogli znaleść wspólnego tematu. W chwili kiedy wielcy "Państwo" zasiadali do wspaniałego obiadu z wielkim kurczakiem jako gościem głównym, oni wychodzili na ulice i błagali o chociaż by jeden pieniążek, albo korzystali z nieuwagi sprzedawców na straganach i kradli jakiś ich towar. Mimo wszystko trzeba mieć na uwadze, że jest to obraz dopiero z przyszłości. To miejsce zostanie osiedlone dopiero po oficjalnym zakazie odbywania wędrówek po kraju cyganom. Dlaczego już teraz opisałam to miejsce. Cóż może dlatego, że to ja jestem autorką tej opowieści, i będę sobie opisywać różne miejsca wtedy kiedy nabiorę na to ochoty, czyli po prostu w wielki skrócie "Bo mogę" Cyganka, nikt nie wie z jakiego kraju pochodzi, jest córką wielkich dróg. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć gdzie znajdzie się jutro, albo za dwa dni. Bowiem to wszystko było zapisane w liniach na jej dłoni. Kim była ta tajemnicza dziewczyna o której opowiada powyższy opis. Cóż było to śliczne dziecko. Posiadała zielone oczy niczym najprawdziwsze kawałki szmaragdów Jej skóra w blasku słońca wydawała się mieć złocisty odcień, a zaczątki czarnej czupryny zapowiadało to, że dziewczyna będzie w przyszłości dumną posiadaczką pięknych dłiguch i lśniących czarnych niczym skrzydło kruka włosów. Wy którzy aktualnie czytają tą historię najpewniej wyobrażacie sobie, że dziewczyna urodziła się w jakiejś pięknej Willi, że była traktowana niczym księżniczka, że jej dłonie tak naprawdę nigdy nie zaznały cięzkej pracy. Cóż, niestety muszę moi drodzy wyprowadzić was z tego jakże wielkiego błędu. Dziewczyna nigdy nie spała w pościelach z jedwabiu, nie pijała ze srebrnych kielichów. Nie miała do swojej dyspozycji całego oddziału służby. Dlaczego? dlatego, że to śliczne dziecię było podrzutkiem. Ciekawe czy ta osoba która postanowiła w tak okrótny sposób pozbyć się dziecka zdawała sobie sprawęz tego na jaki los ją skazuje. No, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Macie pewnie złudną nadzieję, że w historii tej dziewczyny na pewno pojawia się jakiś fragmencik tęczy. Cóż, ona sama nie raz tak myślała, ale bardzo szybko okazywało się, że ten film nie był o niej. Była tylko mało znaczącym aktorem. Przez co żaden człowiek nie brał jej istnienia na tym świecie na poważnie. Nawet Cyganie, którzy przyjęli ją do swojej społeczności, dali dach nad głową. Chociaż to może nawet za wiele powiedziane. Nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał zajmować się przybłędą która była niewiadomego pochodzenia. Każdy miał na swojej głowie zupełnie inne problemy niż wychowywanie kolejnego dziecka. Dlatego też dziewczynka była zmuszona tułać się od ludzi do ludzi, zbierając to co zostało z "pańskiego" stołu. Co więc sprawiło, że postanowili się na swój sposób zająć tym dzieckiem. A no jej uroda. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, cyganie żyją z ulicznego tańca, z wróżenia, i kradzieży. Ta dziewczyna mogła być kluczem do ich sukcesu. Do podniesienia ich poziomu życia. I w tej chwili Esmeralda po raz pierwszy zetknęła się z uprzedmiotowieniem jej. Po za jej urodą ci ludzie nie widzieli nic. Była dla nich tylko skorupą, ładnie pomalowaną, odzianą w piękną kolorową spódnicę. Pewnie powiecie, że mogła się przecież sprzeciwić temu co chcieli z nią zrobić, ale zastanówcie się. Co tak naprawdę kilkuletnia dziewczynka mogła zrobić. Gdzie miałaby pójść. Dla dzieci w jej wieku świat był wielki i nieprzyjazny. Nie przeżyła by w nim sama nawet pięciu minut. A co dopiero mowa o całym życiu. Co więcej nie zapominajcie, że umysł dziecka jest bardzo ufny. Wtedy nie przypuszczała, że jest tylko przedmiotem. Wydawało się jej to jak najbardziej w porządku. Sądziła, że w chwili kiedy niktórzy ją przytulali, był to akt sympatii. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że ten wielki cygański stragan ruszył. A jedynym towarem była ona. No, ale o tym później. Życie dziewczynki mijało stosunkowo beztrosko. Nie musiała zawracać sobie głowy takimi podstawowymi rzeczami jak szkoła, nauka, czy inne obowiązki które były wykonywane przez zwykłe dzieci. Niestety nad głowami cyganów zebrały się czarne chmury. Ludzie nie potrafili zrozumieć piękna wiecznej wędrówki, i za wszelką cenę chcieli zatrzymać Romów w jednym miejscu. Odebrali im to, co los dał. Czyli wolność. Esmeralda nie bardzo rozumiała o co chodziło, w końcu była zbyt małą dziewczynką aby pojąć takie skomplikowane rzeczy. Z resztą jak przez mgłę pamiętała te wszystkie wędrówki. Czasami tylko w jej snach pojawiają się jakieś niewyraźne obrazy które wydają się być wyrwane z kontekstu. Nie ważne jak bardzo cyganie chcieli się sprzeciwić. Ryzykowali wtedy więzieniem. Dlatego też chcieli czy nie, musieli pozostawić swoje wozy które najpewniej w tej chwili rzoleciały się przez korniki które zalęgły się w drewnie, i musieli przenieść się do domów, tak naprawdę najniższej kategorii. Inni dali im domy, ale nadal dawali jasno do zrozumienia, że są plagą tego świata, i na lepsze warunki nie zasługują. A oni jako, że nauczeni tego aby brać to co dał los bez słowa po prostu zamieszkali w tych norach, zachowując dla siebie jedynie swoją cygańskość, i nienawiść do tych którzy odważyli się im zabrać wolność. Esmeralda z dnia na dzień robiła się starsza, oraz coraz to ładniejsza. Z czasem jak łatka przyczepił się do niej przydeomek "Luna" stało się tak bowiem pewnej letniej nocy, kiedy to cała osada zebrała się na głównym placu aby przypomnieć sobie stare czasy, rozpalić ognisko, i tańczyć w świetle księżyca. Wtedy to jeden z ludzi słusznie zauważył, że czarne włosy dziewczyny w świetle księżyca połyskuja na srebrno, zupełnie tak jak by przejęła trochę światła od tego ciała niebieskiego. Nikt wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że cała ta piękna skorupa na którą patrzyli z zachwytem codziennie była spowodowana pewnymi niezwykłymi wydarzeniami, ale o tym trochę później. W chwili kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła rozumieć trochę więcej, cyganie od razu wypchali ją na ulicę aby odwracała uwagę ludzi swoim tańcem, a może raczej swoim urokiem, a oni wtedy po prostu wkładali ręce do kieszeń zacnych mieszkańców Londynu i wyciągali z nich najróżniejsze kosztowności. Może i cyganka wiedziała, że kradzież jest zła, ale zostałą wciągnięta w tą kulturę, nie ważne czy chciała czy nie. Była tylko dzieckiem, i to kobietą w dodatku, nieważne jak piękną by było istotą, cyganie cenili swój kodeks ponadwszystko, i nawet blask jej zielonych oczu tutaj nic nie potrafił zmienić. I tak jej dzieciństwo mijało na wykonywanie rozkazów innych ludzi, na śpiewaniu wtedy kiedy ktoś sobie tego będzie życzyć nie w chwili kiedy ona tego będzie chciała. Pozbawili ją jakiej kolwiek wolności. Odebrali jej tak naprawdę samą siebie. Stała się tylko marionetką ze sznurkami, za które to pociągały różni ludzie. Jedenaście lat, ten wiek miał być przełomem w jej życiu, bowiem to był ten jeden jedyny raz kiedy to dziewczyna zeszła się ze swoim losem na jedną ścieżkę. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziała się kim tak naprawdę jest, do czego została stworzona. Odejście, zmiana otoczenia sprawiały, że w dziewczynie serce zaczynało bić coraz szybcie. Co więcej, sam fakt nauki czarów, rodził uśmiech na jej malinowych usteczkach. Wtedy wszystko miała zacząć od nowa. Przypuszczała, że czarodzieje nie wiedzą kim są cyganie, że nie będzie w szkole wytykana palcami, nie będzie wybrykiem natury... oj pomyliła się i to bardzo. Owszem, nie była jedyną używającą magii osobą, ale była jedyną cyganką. Co więcej, na jej nieszczęście ludzie wiedzieli kim są cyganie. Nawet jeżeli nie mieli z nimi styczności, to słyszeli trochę na ich temat. I w taki o to sposób rozpoczął się jej kolejny koszmar. Codziennie musiała znosić pogardliwe spojrzenia i złośliwe komentarze, które to z resztą padały z ust żeńskiej części szkoły. Dlaczego mężczyźni powstrzymywali się przed nią z tego typu zachowaniami. No właśnie, to bardzo dziewczynę zainteresowało. Dochodziło do tego też dziwne zachowania niektórych z nich. Były chwile, że wystarczyło aby wyciagnęła nóżkę i pokazała swój brudny bucik a niektórzy już lecieli do niej aby go wyczyścić. W tym celu postanowiła pójść do nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. W pierwszej klasie nie miała takowych zajęć, ale kto czego uczył każdy wiedział. I to od niego właśnie dowiedziała się o Wilach, były to istoty bardzo magiczne i bardzo piękne. Niestety również śmiercionośne. Wystarczyło, że jakiś nieszczęśnik zobaczy tańczące wile, od razu przyłączy się do nich i będzie tańczyć aż nie padnie martwy z wyczerpania. Była tylko jedna rzecz która nie dawała jej spokoju. Wile bardzo często były blondynkami, a ona, miała czarne włosy. I tutaj rodziły się kolejne pytania które dotyczyły jej przeszłości, jej rodziny. Niestety nigdy nie uzyskała na nie odpowiedzi, i raczej nie uzyska. Zastanawiacie się pewnie jak zareagowali inni cyganie kiedy Esmeralda, ten ich klejnocik, przepustka do lepszego życia wymykał się im z rąk. Cóż nie byli zachwyceni, co więcej po pierwszym powrocie ze szkoły dziewczyna dostała naprawdę solidnie w skórę, nie mogła nic zrobić, niajk się boronić. W końcu czarowanie po za szkołą było zabronione. Naturalnie, zakazali jej opuszczania wioski, ale on i tak znalazła sposób aby się wymknąć. Zawsze dzień przed wyjazdem pociagu z peronu w nocy wymykała się z wioski, i kręciła się do rana po mieście, aby o wschodzie słońca udać się na peron i tam zawsze siadała na walizkach i czekała na przyjazd pociągu. I każde jej powroty wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. W szkole, cóż nie czuła się wcale jakoś inaczej, nadal była przedmiotem i czuła to bardziej niż kiedy kolwiek. Ludzie którzy wpatrywali się w nią jak w obrazek, chcąc mieć ją na właśność, zamknąć w złotej klatce tylko po to aby móc codziennie patrzeć. Dla nich nic więcej po za jej czarnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami się nie liczyło. Dlatego też wtedy zaczęła budować pierwsze skrzydła swoje teatru, tworzyła pierwsze maski, uczyła się wytwarzać iluzje w które ludzie dawali sie łapać. Po co, a po to aby dać im chociaż trochę radości, aby poczuli minialną ilość magii jaką posiadała w sobie, oddawała im wtedy każdy swój oddech, każde bicie serca. Cóż jej pozostało, nie mogła zmienić ludzi, nie była w stanie, przez co musiała się do nich dostosować. Zamknęła swoje pragnienia i marzenia gdzieś w wielkiej skrzyni i utopiła ją w wielki oceanie gdzie dostać się było równoznaczne z cudem. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się co tak naprawdę znajdowało się na dnie serca tej dziewczyny, nikt nie umiał odgadnąć tych sekretów które ukryła w wielkich zielonych oczach. Co więcej, nikt nie był w stanie dostrzec tego, że ten ptak traci coraz więcej piór, że coraz szybciej spada na ziemię. Bowiem ludzie byli zapatrzeni za bardzo w siebie. Uważacie, że to słabe uprzedmiotowienie, cóż to poruszymy jeszcze jedną kwestię z jej życia o której nie wspomniałam do tej pory, a która odegrała naprawdę ważną rolę w jej życiu. W chwili kiedy wróciła z szóstego roku nauki w szkole, Ledwo wróciła do swojego "domu" a już dotarło do niej, że została oddana komuś za żonę. Komu... cóż jakiemuś człowiekowi którego nawet nie znała. Widywała go kilka razy, ale nie zamieniła z nim ani słowa. Miała tylko szesnaście lat, a on miał na karku już z dobrą czterdziestkę. Jej ciało zostało po prostu sprzedane, za ile? za marne rzeczy, za pozłacany zegarek, ładną srebrną szczotkę, i jeden dzban wina. Jako, że nikt nie mógł decydować o życiu romki, cyganie doszli do wniosku, że oni to zrobią. Na nic się zdały jej krzyki, płacze, jedyne co udało się jej wytargować to umowa, że ślub odbędzie się dopiero w chwili kiedy wróci ostatni raz tutaj. Czyli przekładając na nasze w chwili kiedy ukończu siódmą klasę. Wtedy najpewniej schowa różdżkę gdzieś głęboko do kufra, wszystkie magiczne rzeczy odejdą w niepamięć, a ona przemieni się w zwykłego mugola. I tutaj ponownie los postanowił interweniować. Postawił na drodze cyganki nie jakiego Sahira, wampira, zamkniętego w sobie, który to próbował z całych sił ją odtrącić, ale nie udało mu się to. Dlaczego? dlatego, że coś się między nimi stało, coś czego ani dziewczyna ani on nie umieli wyjaśnić. Coś ich połączyło, splotło losy w taki sposób, że zawsze do siebie wracali. Niestety była to zaiste tosksyczna znajomość, chociaż jak najbardziej owocna przynajmniej ze strony dziewczyny. Pojawiły się w niej uczuca które kochała całym sercem, ale również nienawidziła jednocześnie. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że pragnie być blisko tego wampira, że jego agresja, to jak nią pomiata dawało jej jedyne dowody na to, że żyje. Masochistka? być może, ale spróbujcie postawić się na jej miejscu... tak czy inaczej chciałą go uszczęsliwiać, bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Dlatego też stworzyła dla niego piękną iluzję, cudowną bajkę, którą on kupił. Zabawiła się w handlarkę złudzeń. Sprzedała mu tak naprawdę obraz swojej włosnej osoby który był stworzony przez inne osoby, a ona tylko go przyjęła. Cóż podeszła wampira który sam powinien był podchodzić. Zamknęła drapieżnika w swojej sieci i może to był błąd. Gdyby tylko wiedziała jakie konsekwencje to niesie za sobą nigdy nie zdecydowała by się na taki ruch, ale z drugiej strony niczego też nie żałuje. I w taki o to sposób szli cały czas gdzieś obok siebie, nie zwracając uwagi czasami na swoje istnienie, ale życie bardzo szybko przypominało im o tych wstęgach które związały ich ręcę. Aż w końcu cyganka uległa ciemności, poddała się jej w zupełności, bowiem nie widziała sensu aby walczyć z czymś co już się stało. Stała się dzieckiem nocy, została wampirem. I w ten o to sposób rozpoczęło się jej nowe, zupełnie nowe życie. Co dalej się stanie, jakie to niespodzianki jeszcze los na nią szykuje, cóż sama tego nie wie, chociaż tak naprawdę w tej chwili ma całą wieczność na odkrywanie tych sekretów. Bowiem niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie ją zranić czy zabić. Relacje Sahir Nailah Wampir którego dziewczyna poznała zupełnie przez przypadek, chociaż kto to może wiedzieć, czy to nie było zaplanowane już wcześniej przez siły wyższe. Z początku między nimi panowała swego rodzaju wojna. Niby dawali się porwać tańcu, ale co chwila ktoś mylił krok. Dopiero niedawno ten ich walc nabrał jakiegoś ładu. I chociaż dziewczyna nadal mu się czasami wymyka z rąk, to i tak zawsze do niego wróci. Zawsze? cóż jeżeli masz odwagę to się przekonaj o tym. Ventus Zabini Ślizgon, tak naprawdę Esmeralda nawet go nie zna, rozmawiała z nim kilka razy, ale jest w nim coś co ją ciągnie. Jest dziwnie tajemniczy, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo prosty do odczytania. Ten chłopak dla dziewczyny jest pełen sprzeczności. Co z tego wyjdzie... cóż to się okaże. Colette Warp Są z jednego domu. Ciężko stwierdzić jakie relacje są między nimi. Nie można tutaj mówić o niczym silnym, ale też o niczym słabym. Są czymś mniej niż przyjaciele, ale czymś więcej niż znajomi. Nie zmienia to faktu, że dziewczyna naprawdę lubi z nim rozmawiać. Przy nim potrafi się odprężyć. Mathias Rokkur Poznała go nad jeziorem. Pamięta dokładnie to spotkanie, bowiem właśnie wtedy na chwilę straciła panowanie nad swoimi skrzydłami na skutek czego zleciała na ziemię, a wszystko to dzięki niemu. Co więcej utwierdził ja tylko w przekonaniu, że nic się nie zmieniło, że nadal jest przedmiotem który może mieć tak naprawdę każdy. A zrobił to tak naprawdę dwoma słowami "kocham cię" to było właśnie to co ją rozwścieczyło. Mimo wszystko cały czas zasłania go swoimi skrzydłami aby tylko żadna krzywda mu się nie stała. Zack Raven Chłopak z którym rozmawiała tylko raz, ale mimo to utkwił w jej pamięci. A mianowicie dlatego, że był niewidomy. Cóż przez to był wyrzutkiem zupełnie tak jak ona i inni cyganie. Może dlatego go polubiła, bo jechali na tym samym wózku. Wygląd Romka jest posiadaczką pięknych, długich, lśniących i czarnych niczym skrzydło kruka włosów. Przez co doskonale komponowały się z jej niegdyś złocistą skórą. Teraz kiedy poznaje nowe życie, posiada bardziej bladą cerę, można ją nawet przyrównać do porcelanowej, ale w niczym to nie przeszkadza. Zdecydowanie nie odejmuje jej to urody. Całego tego pięknego obrazka dopełniają duże, soczystozielone oczy, niektórzy przyrównują je do kawałków szmaragdu, cóż nie bez przyczyny dziewczyna ma na imię Esmeralda. Jej małe usteczka które mają malinowy kolor skrywają szereg ładnych i białych ząbków, które to odsłaniają się w chwilach radości. Jeżeli chodzi o jej figurę. Na pewno każdy by powiedział, że jest idealna, ale tylko sama zainteresowana wie gdzie ma jakieś niedociągnięcia, albo niedoskonałości, które sprawiają, że do ideału jej daleko. Romka jest szczupła, ale nie bez przesady. Można powiedzieć, że natura idealnie wyliczyła jej wymiary. Miejscami jest wąska a w innych miejscach tak jak powinno być szersza. Przez co na pewno nie jeden mężczyzna chciał by wodzić swoją dłonią po jej ciele. Cóż niestety nikt takiego zaszczytu jeszcze nie dostąpił, i pewnie nie dostąpi. Jej dłonie są małe, i wydają się być tymi dłońmi które nigdy nie zaznały ciężkiej pracy, zakończone długimi paznokciami, Ciężko stwierdzić jakie ma nogi bowiem cały czas nosi na sobie długie barwne spódnice, które sprawiają, że cyganka przypomina barwnego motyla który szykuje się do lotu. Za to jej nóżka jest równie mała co rączki. Bardzo często odziana w białe baletki, z malutkimi kokardkami na czubkach. Skóra dziewczyny jest gładziutka, i wydaje się być skórą małego dziecka niż siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny, ale cóż krew wili do czegoś zobowiązuje. Usposobienie Esmeralda jest delikatną niczym kwiat róży dziewczyną. Potrafi dostrzec piękno w nawet najbrzydszej rzeczy na tym świecie. Wierzy, że w każdym znajduje się jakaś cząstka dobra, przez co wiele osób nazywa ją po prostu dzieckiem które żyje w jakimś świecie bajek. Romka jest bardzo przyjazną osobą, można nawet spokojnie powiedzieć, że aż za nad to. Nie ma przed nikim żadnych tajemnic (po za tym, że nie umie pisać), ale u niej tak naprawdę nie ma pytań bez odpowiedzi... szczerej odpowiedzi. Jest wierna i to bardzo, jeżeli ktoś zyska jej przyjaźń może liczyć na jej oddanie i poświęcenie do końca swojego życia. Wiele osób powie, że cyganeczka jest naiwna. Jeżeli ktoś ją zdradzi, albo oszuka... wystarczy, że przyjdzie ładnie przeprosi a dziewczyna jest w stanie wybaczyć "n" razy. Pytanie czy ma jakiś limit?. Dziewczyna żyje w swoim świecie, jak to się mówi, ma swoje kolory i swoje kredki. Wiele osób chciałoby poznać ten świat, ale nie jest to wcale takie łatwe. Romka jest niczym kotka, która włóczy się nie wiadomo gdzie, i najbardziej lubi takie samotne wyprawy. Cyganka jest pełna życia... wszędzie jej pełno, jeżeli słyszysz jakieś brzdęki, albo wesołe nucenie pod nosem możesz być pewnym, że za chwile pojawi się Esmeralda. Dziewczyną jest spóźnialska, jeżeli z nią się umawiasz na daną godzinę musisz doliczyć jakąś godzinę na czekanie. Zdarza się jej być wybuchową. To pewnie dlatego, że najprawdopodobniej może mieć hiszpańskie korzenie... przynajmniej tak podejrzewa. Zdolności magiczne Treść.